


Remembering Her | Drabble

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Series: Zelda Works [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girls Kissing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Hilda couldn't bare to see her trapped in a painting.
Relationships: Princess Hilda/Zelda
Series: Zelda Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059083
Kudos: 7





	Remembering Her | Drabble

Citizens of Hyrule were disappearing and paintings were popping up in their place, and Princess Hilda felt all the more concerned about Hyrule’s future. Even the golden-haired Princess Zelda was transformed into a painting on the wall, and all Hilda could do was weep before the picture in utter silence. Lights switched off, there was no more light in the land of Lorule...and soon, Hyrule too.

“Will I ever see you again, my dear Princess Zelda? It was the evil Yuga that trapped you into this frame, and all I can hear is your cries bound to this...disaster.”

Nearing the painting, the purple-haired woman planted only a kiss onto the face of Zelda. Nothing but a mere kiss and this caused a tear to sweep down Hilda’s cheek. Within the painting of Princess Zelda, it was as if Princess Hilda’s kiss had echoed through worlds; the painting shed but a tear for only the smallest of moments.

“I wonder if a hero will come to free you from these chains, for I can only hold this evil back for a short time. I just wonder,” pondered Hilda. “But there’s no point in asking questions - that will get us nowhere.”

Letting out a sigh against the painting, Hilda locked the chamber at once. Nobody could pass through the door, and so Hilda locked it with an enchantment that could only be removed with a great power.

But then, this sadness caused her to search for other ways to deal with her grief. Slipping out of her sleeveless dress, along with those long white gloves. Hilda left her dress in a pulp on the floorboards, as she sat down on the floor in front of the painting. Her crimson hues simply stared at the golden-haired woman trapped in a frame, and she gulped at the mere sight.

“This is wrong...I feel wrong for doing this, but I can’t wait any longer.”

Spreading her legs apart in front of the painting, the purple-haired princess began to slowly rub her clitoris. Hilda’s purple lips formed a small smile as she closed her eyes. Thinking up dirty thoughts about the imprisoned Zelda, Hilda tried to think of a time where they were physically together. As one on the bed in Hilda’s bedroom, pleasuring each other.

But, Yuga could not be able to tear their relationship apart in Hilda’s thoughts.

“Your clit feels so soft; like smooth velvet,” cooed Zelda.

Inserting a single finger into Hilda’s wet love hole, the golden-haired woman liked the look on Hilda’s face. Blushing a bright pink, Zelda took this as an opportunity to steal a kiss from those purple lips. Though but the thoughts of imagination, this dream was very real in the mind and body of Princess Hilda.

Slowly, Hilda felt the wave of pleasure build up within her. Her nimble fingers kept up the pace, simply rubbing the swollen walnut of her clitoris. 

In the dream when Zelda kissed her quivering lips, the golden-haired princess firmly held Hilda’s legs as she pushed them back. Pushing Hilda back into a wheelbarrow position, Zelda went in to suckle on that swollen, salty bean. Not only did Hilda whimper in the dream, it was like she could feel Zelda’s lips on her clitoris all over again.

When Zelda started to lick and suckle her clit, Hilda’s womanhood dribbled fluids onto the floorboards. The suckles grew stronger, Zelda’s lips were pulling at the soft velvety flesh.

“I miss your touch - I miss your love,” whimpered Hilda.

An orgasm coursed through her body, as the dribbles from her g-spot grew into a stronger wave. Hilda squirted all over the golden-haired beauty in the painting on the wall. With a deeper colour of red dusting her features, Hilda opened her eyes and noticed the painting beginning to glow.

“Zelda, did you dream the same dream, too?”

The purple-haired woman just so happened to look around the bedroom, and she noticed a sudden crack forming in the wall. Gasping with a hand covering her mouth, Hilda wondered what was going to emerge from this fissure. Quickly grabbing her dress, Hilda also took the painting down from the wall and hastily made a plan to flee.

“I’ll find a way to save you from this prison, I promise…”

And that was a promise Hilda made before she found out the blacksmith apprentice was destined to rescue citizen’s from the paintings.


End file.
